iGo to the Other Side
by U-Madder
Summary: Carly's used Spencer's old sculpture for a Science project. What happens when Carly is sucked into another world and meets up with her male counterpart, Carl? ON HIATUS.
1. iDo Science Class And The Other World

**iGo To The Other Side**

**Chapter 1**

**iDo Science class and the Other World**

* * *

Carly yawned – Mr Henning was teaching for the seventh time that day. Sam was already fast asleep next to Carly. She rolled her eyes. Sam would never change. Even on a day like today – the due-in date for the classes' science project.

Carly didn't really make an effort. She only brought in some weird sculpture that Spencer made – a box-like aluminium cuboid with a giant, red funnel sticking out. There was a load of weird, colourful buttons dotted all around it.

"Carly Shay, why don't you come up next and show us your…unusual piece of machinery…" Mr Henning called Carly up.

"OK…" Carly grabbed hold of her machine and carried it to the front of the laboratory, where she placed it down carefully on the table up front, "This is a…um…I haven't named it yet but…this is what it does…" Carly was totally clueless about how to work it.

Freddie mouthed the words, 'Worm Hole Teleporter.' Now, Carly had no clue as to what a 'Teleporter' was, but she decided to go along with Freddie's plan anyway.

"This is a Worm Hole Teleporter…and, you turn it on by…turning this pink knob to the right…" Carly turned the knob to the right, "Then you…flick these switches…" Carly did the same thing. She pushed, squeezed, flicked and punched every single button on the machine.

'Funny way to turn something on…' Mr Henning thought, 'Oh well…'

Carly's palms were sweating now; she was about to make a fool out of herself. And in front of the whole class. She didn't want to fail science _this_ year, 'Please work, please work…' She begged, shutting her eyes tightly.

Just then, a blue and grey shimmering light busted out of the funnel. This wasn't any ordinary 10th Grade school project. Everyone closed their eyes, moaning of the light in their poor, sensitive eyes. Sam finally woke up.

"…What goes on people?" She asked, half asleep.

"Check out Shay's Science project!" One kid shouted.

Sam rubbed her eyes through and through until she saw the bright, light spurting out of the funnel, "WHOA!" She fell of her chair.

"Carly! Turn it off!" Freddie shouted, "It's dangerous!"

"How is it dangerous?" Carly asked, "It's beauty-AHH!" Carly screamed.

"CARLY!" Freddie shouted again. No answer. "CARLY?! Oh man, no!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Carly built a…Spacial Teleporter…" Freddie's eyes widened.

"What the chiz is that then!?" Sam asked angrily.

"Well…" Freddie gulped. Mr Henning just stared at the space Carly was just in. This would not be good for his occupation for certain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carly was inside a Worm Hole. She knew she wasn't moving but she felt like she was, since so much blue and grey was flying at her. She then thought this was a dream. But, then she saw another person slowly coming through, opposite her. This couldn't be a dream if another person she didn't know was in it. Could it?

She squinted, struggling to see the other person. Slowly though, they came through. It was a boy, about Carly's age. He had thick black hair, brown, innocent eyes full of fear like Carly's and strangely, looked very similar to Carly.

"Excuse me!" Carly shouted, "Do you know where I am?"

"I was about to ask you that question!" He retorted. His voice also sounded scarily familiar to Carly's. But, he was a boy.

"Oh…well do you know how this started?" Carly asked, as she finally came face to face with him.

"No…I was working on my Science project, when my older sister gave me something…it was really weird…so I brought it into school…and before I know it…here I am…" He briefly explained.

'That's just like me…' Carly thought, "Well…what's your name?"

"Carl. Carl Shay. What's yours?" He asked, slowly being pulled away by force.

"Carly!" Carly shouted.

"What? I can't hear you!" Carl shouted back.

"CARLY!"

"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!" He retorted.

And before Carly could say any more, he was gone. Carly then had no time to think, as she was pulled down by gravity. She felt like an Elephant was sitting on her, "AHHH!" She screamed.

Before she knew it, she was back in her classroom. She head whisperers once in a while, but was too scared to open her eyes.

"Ms Henning…where's Carl?" Someone asked, their voice unusually similar to Freddie's asked. Except, she was a girl.

"I don't know Lil…" A female voice replied, implying to be the teacher.

Carly slowly opened her eyes, because she felt someone breathing on her, "Huh?" She asked, opening her eyes to see a brown haired girl breathing on her heavily. She looked remarkably like Freddie.

"Um…Carl is OK…except…he looks like a girl…" The girl said nervously.

"OH YES! THIS IS SO GREAT FOR MY TEACHER'S REVIEW! Boy turns into girl! A master piece by Ms Henning!" The teacher screamed happily.

"Dude, chillax…" A boy who sounded similar to Sam rolled his eyes.

Carly jumped up in fright, "Um…where's Sam and Freddie?" She asked.

"Well, I'm Sam but she's Lillian…more like the nub to me…" Sam sighed. He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked very much like Sam did.

"Oh right…" Carly said worriedly.

Lil rolled her eyes, "Whatever Sam…if Carl was here, so help me-"

"Wait. Carl?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. Carl Shay." Sam spoke up, "Him, me and Lil do a web show named iCarl. It's pretty cool if you like comedy and stuff…"

And…that's the last thing Carly remembered before fainting.

* * *

**Author's notice:-**

**I just came up with this idea in the shower. I know…weird…I had to come out of it to type this up on my iPad. Lol. Anyway, sorry if this chapter's a bit boring. I promise, it'll have a really cool story line and everything. Anyway, thanks for reading and remember to R&R!**


	2. iDon't know what's going on

**iGo To The Other Side**

**Chapter 2  
**

**iDon't know what's going on  
**

* * *

Carly found herself laying in a hospital bed, with even more people breathing over her, "OK! EVERYBODY OFF! OFF!" She screamed, her eyes still very much closed. What had happened? Where was she?

"I can't believe my little brother becomes my little sister...it's great!" A woman squealed with delight. From Carly's point of view, she sounded a lot like Spencer. Crazy, artistic and fun.

"What?!" Carly finally opened her eyes, "I'm not a boy for the last time!"

"Yes you...well...you were a boy..." Sam spoke up, "See, Carl was doing this...Science Project and something went wrong. I, personally was half-asleep, cos only nubs like Lilier here pay attention..." Sam pointed to Lil, who rolled her eyes, "So, there was a burst of light and there you are. Here. In Seattle-"

"No, no, no. _I_ live in Seattle." Carly chuckled nervously, glancing at Sam.

"Exactly." The woman who sounded and looked like Spencer laughed, "We know. We're already in Seattle. Hey, so _Carly_, could you help me with a new sculpture! My Grandma's trying to get me to go back to law school..." She rolled her eyes.

Carly could finally see everyone properly. Lil, Sam and the other woman looked like Sam, Freddie and Spencer. It was scary as she thought about it, "Wait...you're Sam, Lil and you are?" Carly asked the crazy woman.

"I'm Silvia! But, just call me Silv. I'm more comfortable with it!" Silv threw a fist punch into the air.

"OK...so what are all of your last names?" Carly asked once again.

"Carl, seriously. Take the wig off. It's not funny anymore..." Lil rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm really a girl." Carly reassured.

"I'll have a look!" Sam pulled Carly's hair.

"OW! OW! SAM! I'M A GIRL!" Carly screamed as Sam un-intentionly pulled her out of the school nurses bed.

"Oh...just checking..." Sam chuckled slightly, placing Carly back down on the bed.

"Well...don't 'check' anymore!" Carly attempted to straighten her messed up hair, "Please. Don't do that. It's disturbing..."

"Carl used to pull my hair...it hurt..." Sam said disappointingly.

Carly was fed up now of everyone saying 'Carl.' Who the heck was Carl? Not like any guy she's ever met-oh wait...she met a guy named Carl whilst going through the portal to the opposite dimension. Could this be the Carl that this lot were going on about?

"Who is Carl?!" Carly practically jumped out of bed. She was angry and wasn't afraid to show it.

"Um..." Lil spoke up, "My...c-crush..."

"He's never loved her though. He only wants it to be a 'friendly-friendship.'" Sam marked the quotations with his fingers.

"That's a lie!" Lil shouted.

Sam chuckled, "What can I say? I do enjoy annoying little brunette girls with weird Dad's. Seriously, her Dad is INSANE! Like, one time-"

"Don't discuss it!" Lil begged, getting on her hands and knees.

"I will." Sam smirked before carrying on, "You see. His Dad once evacuated the whole of Bushwell Plaza because it was 'apparently' on fire. It wasn't."

Lil blushed out of anger and embarrassment, "Shut up..."

Sam glanced at her, but decided not to say anything. Carly's eyes widened; these people really reminded her of her friends, but, they weren't. Carly decided to just simply shut her eyes - she needed a rest after in-countering these strange people.

* * *

_**ONE DAY LATER, IN BUSHWELL PLAZA...**_

Carly found herself laying in a bed; it felt like her own but she knew this wasn't her room. Everything was blue and black. Her room didn't look like that. She didn't recall that her room was colored so...boyish, 'Great...I'm still here...' She thought.

"Did you sleep well, little sister/brother?" Silv had creeped up on her.

"WHAT!? GO AWAY!" Carly screamed, now fully waking up.

"But you need to get ready for school, Carl..." Silv looked offended at Carly's remark.

"What, so then I guess I should re-name myself 'Carlos Taylor Shay!'" Carly put her hands on her hips, "Just go Silv..."

Silv sighed and walked out of Carly's 'bedroom.' Carly just simply could not take it anymore. People kept continuously calling her Carl and she was sick of it. She was a girl. Not a boy. Was it that hard for people to notice?

But, she was dreading to go to school. People would really call her 'Carl.' And, she remembered what Sam had said just two days ago, when she found herself in this world.

"_Him, me and Lil do a web show named iCarl. It's pretty cool if you like comedy and stuff…_"

iCarl. Like iCarly. Something was up. People were thinking that she was boy and it was a disaster. She wasn't a boy. She was a girl. And, iCarl. What was simply wrong with that name?

Carly just breathed heavily and drifted to her closet, 'Let me guess...boy's clothes?' She thought sarcastically to herself. And, as she was right, boy's clothes...

* * *

_**TWO HOURS LATER, AT RIDGEWAY JR HI****GH...****  
**_

Carly attempted to open 'her' locker. She thought if she was really a boy, she'd be able to open her own locker. She was dead wrong. Sam walked up to her, "Yo Carlos! Sup?" He asked, leaning on his locker.

"Sam! I'm a girl! Seriously! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Carly almost smashed her locker.

"Well...I can't be best friends with a girl...I think you and Lil would make a match, though...she's really wanted a best friend..." Sam stated a valuable point.

Before Carly could remark to that comment, people started walking over to her, throwing questions at her all at once. Carly simply could not take it. She stormed off in a huff, only to be stopped by a skinny, red-headed, glasses wearing teacher.

Carly thought this teacher reminded her of Ms Briggs, "Why hello, Mr Briggs..." She winced, knowing what was coming next.

"Hello Carlos. Still drag-queening. Well stop. You know Ridgeway's rules. No drag-queen's allowed." Mr Briggs lectured boringly.

Carly thought that Carlos was Carl's birth name, so all she did was smile nervously until Mr Briggs was out of her sight. This was just simply getting ridiculous now. She then saw a red-headed boy, much like her dear friend, Wendy, "You're...Carl? Is that you underneath that wig?"

"Wesley!" Sam stomped over to the boy called Wesley, "Carly doesn't want to be disturbed, thank you very much...!"

"And could you leave me alone, Samuel?" Carly smirked, putting on her best innocent face.

"Only my brother Melvin can call me Samuel!" Sam rolled his eyes and attempted not to raise his voice.

"Sam." Lil walked over to everyone, "Mythical Melvin doesn't exist. You even admitted so yourself..."

"I just said that to shut you up." Sam rolled his eyes again.

'Melvin...' Carly thought, 'Must be a variation of Melanie, Sam's sister...', "Anyway!" She said out loud, trying to change the subject, "Let's all go to class now!"

"OK." Wesley replied, "Sounds like an un-fortunate plan..."

"Why?" Lil asked.

"...We've all got Ms Howard next..." Wesley gulped.

Everyone shivered; Carly sighed. Would everyone continue to call her Carl? Would she be able to put with it. And why was everyone the opposite sex?!

Anyway, she tried to put up with what she had left. She was still in pain from the other day, when she somehow dropped in on this universe. She just didn't want to be called 'Carl.' She was just Carly. Simply Carly. And that's all she's ever be.

**Author's notice:-**

**Man...I know this chapter sucks. Things'll get more exciting next chapter though! I had such little time to do it. And, if you want to give me some tips on how to improve this story, I'll be happy. Reviews just inspire me to continue on with a story. Even if it is one review :-)  
**


End file.
